


Don't wanna be your friend

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, RPF, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Luke has fallen for Toby while shooting season 1. But there seems to be someone else when they shoot season 2. Is it just friendship?





	Don't wanna be your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not actually ship any real people together whatsoever. I just like the way they look together and if a girl wants to imagine something more, you can't stop me ;) Don't like, don't read. That being said, this is very tame and doesn't include any smut, I apologise in advance xD

'And who's that?' Luke asks, nodding to the tall blonde standing next to Toby.

'Uhh, Rupert something or the other. I forgot his name. He plays Flint's lover this season,' Zach answers, following his gaze. 'I think he and Toby's been friends for quite some time.'

'Uh-huh,' Luke answers noncommittally. He's seen the script. Toby and this Rupert, they're gonna be more than friendly in front of the cameras. He steals another glance at the two men. Toby has his arm slung around Rupert's waist and apparently they asked one of the technicians to take a photo of them. 

Luke doesn't shoot today but it had become kind of a habit last year for him and Toby to meet up anyway for lunch everyday and maybe practice some lines afterwards if both were free. He'd just assumed they'd continue this tradition but he thinks he'd better leave now. His sunglasses are still in his hand and he slides them onto his nose before turning away.

The next day at lunch, Toby joins him at the buffet line. He looks a bit tired, but good.

'Luke, it's so good to see you. How are you? Didn't see you yesterday, did you fly in later?' 

'Oh. I- I didn't shoot yesterday, so…' Luke trails off while they're both loading their plates with food.

'Oh, alright. Okay, well, I guess you've got better things to do than run lines with me on your day off, right? Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.' He does seem a bit disappointed by Luke's answer but his smile is genuine and Luke can't help it, he leans towards Toby like he always does.

'Nah, I was just. Jetlag, ya know? I actually like running lines with you.'

Toby takes his elbow and steers him towards a table in the shade and there he is, of course. The blonde guy. Rupert.  
Luke offers his most charming grin when Toby introduces him and they shake hands.

Luke watches them shoot later and he has to give it to the make up department, Toby actually does look 10 years younger in his uniform and with the wig. He also looks very much in love with Rupert's character. They are both exceptional actors but somehow that doesn't make Luke feel better.

What is most infuriating is that Rupert is actually. Nice. A very nice and talented and funny and handsome (not that it matters) very close friend of Toby's. Most lunches now include him and Luke hasn't been alone with Toby for more than five minutes in the last week. Which is fine. Rupert is a great story teller and Luke enjoys hearing about Toby's youth shenanigans. At the same time, though, there's so much shared history between Rupert and Toby and they are so comfortable with each other, sharing inside jokes, communicating in small gestures and looks and just being physically so close to each other. It's hard not to feel left out sometimes. 

Toby's told some joke or the other and yes, it's funny, but apparently it's even more funny to Rupert, who laughs out loud and clings to Toby's arm as if he'd lose his balance without the support. Toby ruffles his hair and suddenly it's just too much, Luke needs to get away from them. He gets up and they don't even seem to notice so he doesn't say anything, just grabs his script and leaves the room.

He stops in the hallway to compose himself. Thankfully it's empty and he just leans his back against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. His heart is beating faster than it should and he tries to slow it down by sheer willpower. Surprisingly, that doesn't help.

'You're an idiot,' he mutters to himself and if everything wasn't bad enough already, he hears a door opening just as he starts to slide down the wall to sit on the floor like a moping teenager.

He scrambles to get up again quickly and act like he's just casually hanging out in a hallway because that's what normal people do, surely.

'Luke?'

His head whips up automatically but he doesn't even need to see to know who's calling him. Toby is closing the door and coming over to stand beside him.

'What's going on?' Toby asks.

'Nothing. Why?'

'Nothing. U-huh. What are you doing here?'

'Just practising. It was just a little too noisy inside, ya know?'

Toby shoots him a disbelieving glance. 

'Yuh. Alright, I'm gonna ask you this once. What the fuck is the matter with you? I mean, I know we haven't talked as much over the summer, but I hardly recognize you, Luke. Did I do something that bothers you?'

'I - I don't know what you mean. I just needed a moment of quiet, is all.'

He can't even look Toby in the eyes. The lie is too obvious and he should be better at this, he's an actor for Christ's sake, lying is his job. 

'Bullshit,' Toby spits out. 'You hardly talk to me for weeks, leave the room without a word, even? And now you start lying to me? I thought we were friends.' 

His tone calms at the end and he looks genuinely confused, maybe even hurt.

'Yea, but you got better friends already, don't ya?' Luke mumbles without thinking. His eyes shoot up at Toby and he realises, horrified, that Toby's heard every word.

'Is this what it's about? Look, I know you don't like Rupert. But, he doesn't know anyone else here. You know how hard it is in this business to maintain friendships. We're just catching up. Besides, he's only here for another two weeks. You won't have to put up with him much longer. Although, what is it that bothers you about him? I'd thought you'd get along well. You do have the same stupid humour, at least.'

Toby's come to lean against the wall next to him and bumps his shoulder into Luke's good-humouredly.

'It's not that. Wait, why do you think I don't like him?'

Toby scoffs. 'You don't hide it very well, Luke. You look miserable whenever he joins us and I don't think you've spoken two words to him combined. Eh, it's alright. You don't have to like him just because he's my friend and you're my friend.' He shrugs and smiles at Luke.

And now that's something. Luke tries to keep from saying it, but he can't, it feels wrong and he doesn't want to be Toby's friend just like Rupert. He doesn't want to be Toby's friend at all, if he's being honest, and maybe this isn't the right moment to say something but he has to. He has to.

'So we're friends?' he asks looking up at Toby, holding his gaze.

'Yes. I mean, I thought so. Don't you think?' Toby asks, confusion wrinkling his brow.

Luke turns toward him. This is a bad idea, he knows it, but it has to be now and now that he's made his decision it doesn't feel at all hard to say this.

'I don't want to be your friend, Toby.' He drops his gaze to Toby's lips and licks his own. He's thought of kissing him for a long time, wondered if he'd ever let him and he's still wondering.

Toby looks hurt and turns towards him as well, opens his mouth to say something, but Luke interrupts him with a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't want to be your friend, Toby,' he repeats, letting his hand glide down Toby's bare arm to his elbow, brushing his thumb over his skin in circles. He reaches further down for Toby's hand and Toby lets him take it, let's him direct it to Luke's waist. Their eyes are locked onto each other and Luke brings his hand up again to cup the side of Toby's face in it.

'I want to kiss you, Toby,' he whispers and Toby gasps in surprise, but his hand on Luke's waist tightens and he lightly pulls him closer.

'Yes?' Luke asks, their faces mere centimetres apart, their breaths mingling, and Toby doesn't answer, he brushes his nose against Luke's and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and leans forward to close the distance between them. 

His lips are soft and warm and Luke sighs at the contact. He practically melts into Toby who holds him with one arm and cradles Luke's neck with his other hand, tilts his face up slightly. Luke snakes his arm around Toby's neck, runs his fingers through his soft hair and smiles into the kiss. Toby opens his eyes and smiles back at him.

'Better?' Toby asks and Luke pecks his cheek before burying his face in Toby's neck, inhaling deeply, enjoying his warmth and closeness.

'Much better,' he says.

'I'm sorry that I made you feel unwanted,' Toby says. 'I didn't know you felt like this about me. I didn't know you are-'

'Bisexual,' Luke interrupts him. They haven't talked about relationships much and he doesn't want Toby to get the wrong idea.

'Me too,' Toby says and they share another kiss.

'Me too,' interrupts another voice and they hastily disentangle from each other. 

Rupert is smirking at them. 

'I'm very happy for you. You know, Luke, he was only talking about you whenever we talked in the last year. He's particularly fond of your hair, if I remember correctly.' He winks at Luke and Toby buries his face in his hands, his ears tinged pink.

'Might I suggest taking this somewhere else, though? I think people are finishing lunch and this romantic hallway might get a little less private in a short while.'

'Oh fuck you,' Toby swears and sends a death glare to Rupert. 

'I wouldn't wanna impose. I think there's someone else more interested at the moment.'

Now it's Luke's turn to blush and he hastily ducks down to collect his and Toby's scripts that had at some point found their way to the ground. 

Toby takes them from him and quickly kisses him again.

'Your place or mine?' he asks Luke and they laugh at the implication and the overall absurdity of the situation with Rupert still standing at the door, acting like he's not watching them.

'Yours,' Luke answers because he didn't even make his bed that morning, he didn't expect for someone to come over, much less for it to be Toby.

Toby takes his hand and leads him to the front door, mouthing 'thank you for the warning' at Rupert as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this was my first time writing rpf, please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome for this fic, especially bc I'm not sure I got their voices kinda right? I feel like I wrote Rupert more like Thomas, but eh, I just love Thomas too much ;)


End file.
